flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack "Vulcan" Bazid
Jack "Vulcan" Bazid (later known as REAPER) was a medic/engineer for the Esoterics. He was captured by the DCA and brainwashed into becoming the Ambassador's personal body guard. Prior to the aftermath of Operation Dethrone he was starting to regain his memory and control of his actions. His current status is unknown. Pre War Life Jack Bazid was born on February 11, 1980 along with his twin brother Ryan. Jack was raised by his two loving parents. His childhood would prove uneventful and more or less average. After Jack had finished high school he went off too university to study mechanical engineering. Jack succeeded greatly at what he aspired to accomplish at school and work, he later met the love of his life around the same time, her name was Sandra. Jack's life was really something until the unfaithful day when he found Sandra cheating on him with his roommate Tucker Redrock. Jack then fell into a deep depression for the next few months only to be pulled out by his brother Ryan and a woman named Maria Lanix. Jack and Maria'' ''would later fall in love and marry. They also conceived 3 children, Sam, Frank, and Linda Bazid. For the next 6 years they would live a happy life until The Seven Hour War when everything changed in his life. This day was the day when the Dominion invaded, all Jack saw were gunships and soldiers pouring out of portals and killing and rounding up people. Jack decided that the only chance his family had for survival was to hide them. So he went over to his neighbor's home. He did this because he knew his neighbor (Who's name was Wilhelm Keys) had a little shelter in his back yard that was hidden quite well. He quickly put his family in there only to find that the shelter had little to no food stocked up. Paranoid and full of adrenaline, Jack decided that he had to go back out to the world crumbling around him and quickly get supplies to protect his family. Unfortunately by the time he got back he found that his family had been discovered due to the help of Wilhelm Keys. Keys had decided that his only chance was to prove his "loyalty" and when he found the Bazid family in the shelter he quickly reported it to a soldier (before it knocked him out). Once the Dominion found out Jacks plan they decided to punish him. They brought Jack and his family out to the street. They then lined Jacks family in front of him and killed them all including his newborn child Linda. The last thing Jack saw was the death of his beloved wife, then nothing... The Dominion had knocked him out and sent him off to an unknown Protection Center 11 telling him that if he did anything. they would kill what remained of his family... Post War Life: The New Beginning Jack's early life under Dominion rule was filled with depression and pain. He knew he had little choice but to follow under the Dominion's rule and do what they say or his remaining family member would die. Therefore he would simply drift from city to city doing what is considered the bare minimal of what the Dominion expect. After several years of doing the same thing he was approached by a man that he did not recognize. This man told him of news that his remaining family member is his twin brother Ryan and that he is currently residing in city 18. Unfortunately for Jack though he had no means of getting there as he was not considered a loyalist nor did he have enough tokens to apply for a transfer to city 18. The man who had told him of his brothers fate later told him that he may get a large amount of tokens if Jack did a task for him. This task was rather dangerous as it had to do with dumping some sort of chemical away for the Dominion. This chemical had rather dangerous properties to it. He was told to approach a certain HELIX unit who would give him permission to go to the area that is required of him and the chemicals as well. He was told on his return he would be given the appropriate amount of loyalist points to apply for a transfer. Not thinking of the possible consequences Jack immediately accepted the offer and took the small canister of the waste. He was then equipped with a homing device to make sure he didn't simply run off with it or dump it in an unsavory area. He was then brought to the entrance to the restricted block. The DCA unit then gave him a small datapad that showed him the location of the area where he needed to go. The moment he entered the cities restricted block he heard a long and shrill howl coming from where he needed to go. Jack Bazid soon realized that this was most definitely a mistake, but he also realized that he had little choice at this point. Therefore he continued on although he grabbed a nearby lead pipe for protection. The deeper he went the more often the howls occurred... After reaching his destination he realized that it would do nothing but hurt the rebellion in the city so he decided rather then dumping it in the area the Dominion told him to, to dump it near the entrance of the restricted area. Unfortunately when he was contemplating what to do he was attacked by a fast necrotic. Jack not knowing fully what this thing was attacked it with his makeshift melee weapon. He managed to hit it in the head as it pounced at him killing it instantly although the canister also damaged causing a leak. Seeing this he instantly ran back to the entrance remembering a small manhole where he could throw it down so the Dominion wouldn't see it right away. The moment he dumped the waste down the manhole into the sewers, he felt that he had just made a grave mistake but he knew there was nothing he could do now so he simply returned to the plaza knowing the Dominion would be waiting for him. Once he got back to the plaza he was approached by the HELIX unit and given the transfer card to Protection Center 18. The unit explained that his data would be wiped on his transfer and that he would not be considered a loyalist to the IDn. This news didn't really effect Jack as he never thought that this job should make him one in the first place, after all he did place the waste in a location that could damage the Dominion in the long run. He met up with the man one last time before he departed to see if he could get more information on his brothers location only to find out that he was supposedly located in the D6 region. Jack thanked the man and went on his way to the train that was departing for Protection Center 18. The train ride felt rather short for Jack but in reality, it was really a 9 hour ride. On the train he met up with a few other citizens and asked if they had ever been to Protection Center 18 and what to expect. To his dismay, he found out that D6 was a restricted zone and that if his brother was in there, he was probably dead. Even with this news, Jack decided that he still needed to find his brother even if all he will find is a dead body. Post War Life: Protection Center 18 Post War Life: Loyalty Post War Life: The Esoterics Post War Life: REAPER Category:People Category:Esoterics Category:Lambda